Never Ending Love
by nesskac1995
Summary: troy&gaby have been bff since forever!she moved away when they were in the 6th grade!now she is back!will they fall in love?will something happen to Gabriella?Or Troy?theres a longer sumary inside and well not everything is inside! Troyella
1. story line

Story line

Gabriella and Troy were best friends sense they were little kids they met threw they're parents when they were only 2 years old, sense then they have the best of friends. In the 1st grade they had a little friendship anniversary, they each got something for the other…Troy got Gabriella a ring that comes out of a machine when you put a quarter in it and Gabriella got Troy a bracelet that also cost her a dollar they called it there simple of friendship and they also promised each other that they would always stay friends forever no matter what happened, they still there ring and bracelet up till this day except the ring go to small for Gabriella's finger so she wears it on her pinky, and Troy uses the bracelet as a keychain… they would go crazy if they lost there "friendship symbols" they wouldn't leave the house without them nor sleep without them by there side.

In the 5th grade Gabriella moved away and they had lost touch, but even then they never got rid of the "friendship symbols" they may have lost touch but they never will loose each other they still remember each other like it was just yesterday they were playing out side , doing home work and making fun of they're teachers….

Now many years have passed, it two weeks before they're freshman year in high school and Gabriella had just moved back 2 days ago and there parents had planed to have a reunion. Both of the families were excited to see each other especially Troy and Gabriella…they had liked each other all those years but never admitted it… will they admit it now?

Watch out for chapter one to find out.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gabriella looked in her mirror one last time before she left to see her best friend that she hasn't seen nor talked to in 5 years, she was nervous but then she looked at her pinky where she has the ring that troy gave her she wore it on her pinky because as the years grew so did her finger, but after looking at her finger she felt comforted and happy, she had always felt that when she was around him when she was little… she had always liked him but was scared to tell him… suddenly some one called her name cutting of her train of thoughts

"gabriella" her mother called

"yes mom?"

"its time to go"

"ok I'm coming"

Gabriella left the hotel room and went into the car that they had rented just until they found a house. 10 minutes later they arrived at the Boltons house, and knocked on the door

Lucile Bolton "oh my god Gabriella?! Is that you?"she said shocked

"yeah this is me!"she said with a little laugh

"you have grown so much! Mrs. Jackie you look better than ever!"

They both answered at the same time "thanks you"

"is troy here?" Gabriella asked

"yes he is hold on one second. Troy hunny there here" she shouted

Troy came running down and ran to the door

"Troy you are so handsome!" Mrs. Montez said in shock

"thanks you Mrs. Montez… Gabriella is that you?!"he said then hugged her

She returned the hug and smiled and had that same wonderful feeling in her stomach once again. They then released the hug.

"we have to catch up troy!"

"hey mom we will be back for dinner "he said to his mom and her mom then grabbed her hand and walked out with her.

"troy where are we going?"she asked

He was quiet for a couple of minutes and continued walking then he stopped in front of an old tree house.

"troy you remembered our secret hide out ?"she said than hugged him

"of course I did! Did you think I could forget? After you moved away I spent most of my time here"

"come on lets go up!"

They went up and Gabriella sat down and troy started to look around for something

"troy what are you looking for?"

He was silent then….

"this! Come here and see this!" he said pointing to something on the wall of tree house.

She looks at what he was pointing at and saw G+TBFF

"wow troy when did you carve this?"

"a couple weeks after you left"

They was a comforting silence and then troy looked at Gabriella's finger and saw no ring

"so I guess you didn't keep the ring" he said in a sad tone

"of course I did!"she said and showed him her pinky "did you keep the bracelet?"

"yeah" he pulled out his keys and showed her the little bracelet on it

They both looked into each others eyes and leaned in for a kiss but suddenly Gabriella's phone started to ring. It was a text message

"sorry it's a text from Taylor…"

"you remember Taylor?"

"of course I do! I also remember Sharpay!"

"oh ok that's cool! So where are you staying?"

"at a hotel…"

"well you can stay at my house if you want to…"

"I don't want to be a burden"

"what?! You will absolutely wont! My mom would love to have you stay with us! So would my step dad!"

"are you sure?"

"of course I am"

"ok then…I'll stay!"

"good…so do you like your step dad?"

"no not really…I don't like him at all!"

"why?"he asked

"I don't know I have this bad feeling about him"

"oh I see… well don't worry I'm sure everything will be fine!"

"thanks troy!"

"no problem"

They continued to talk and missed dinner. They're moms didn't mind.

Ok so what do you think?

Oh and btw troy's and Gabriella's dad died in a car accident together.


	3. Chapter 2

(a/n)I'm so sorry I didn't put up chapter 2…. My word didn't work so ,I had a lot of problems getting it to work… again I'm really really sorry!

**Chapter 2**

**Gabriella's ****p.o.v**

Gabriella was sleeping In the guest room of the Bolton's house when someone knocked on her door, she was tiered and it was 8am she didn't understand who would be awake that time on a Saturday , she almost forgot that someone was knocking on her door she quickly said:

**End of ****P.o.v**

"come in!" she said in a groggy voice.

"good morning sleepy head" Troy said as he walked in.

"good morning" she replied with a smile on her face.

Gabriella than felt a feeling that she hadn't felt in a long time except for last night and 5 years ago, could it be she liked Tory Bolton?! Or maybe even more! Love! But little did she know that Troy felt the same way.

"so do you want to do something today?"troy asked

"sure, but as long as we don't watch "Power Rangers" like you used to make me do, I'm up for it."she replied with a giggle

"Haha very funny Gabriella" troy said sarcastically.

"seriously now, what are we going to do?"she asked curiously.

"I was thinking we could watch a movie and then go grab a bite to eat… what do you think?"he asked

"I think…. That you have messy hair, but I also think that movie and food sounds good" she said giggling

"I do?"he said trying to fix his hair

"kidding!" she replied with a giggle

"you know… that wasn't very nice! Anyway before we go can you give me some advice?"he asked her

"shoot!"she said with a smile

"ok lets say…. A guy… likes this girl…a lot! But he has a girlfriend that he cant stand but does not want to break up with her because he doesn't want to hurt her feelings… what should he do?"he asked hoping for a good answer.

"well…. I would say that he should break up with his girlfriend, you can't date a girl you don't like just because you don't want to hurt her feeling…that's torturing yourself. About the girl he likes….well he shouldn't ask her out---"she wanted to continue but Troy cut her off

"what?!why?! if he likes her than why not!?"he asked curiously

"let me finish!"she said "he shouldn't ask her out, he should kiss her, its much more romantic and if there is a spark than he is with the right girl. So he kills two birds with a stone as many people would say" she replied

"thanks Gabby…now go get ready so we can watch that movie…but before I have to make a phone call." He said leaving the room.

Gabriella got ready and Troy made his phone call but before they watched the movie they decided to go on a walk.

**On the walk**

Gabriella and troy were walking around the park they were talking about the past… and were laughing really hard! They were having a blast! Until Gabriella got a Phone call

"hello?"Gabriella answered her phone

"hey Gabriella its mom! Guess what!"she said excited

"what?"

"we found a house! We bought it and were moving in tomorrow! But that's not even the best part! It's right next door to the Bolton's house isn't that great!"she even more excited

"yeah that's awesome mom!"she said

"well I better go bye Gabriella" she said hanging up

"bye" Gabriella also hung up

"Troy guess what! My mom bought a house! And it's the one right next you yours!"

Troy was happy that his best friends was moving to the house next to his! He picked Gabriella up and spun her around then put her down

"Gabriella you know that the house is haunted right?"troy said trying hard not to laugh

"really?" Gabriella asked she looked she was going to die

"yeah legend has it that there was a little girl who used to live in that house, her parents didn't love her so they killed her now her soul lives in that house, she kills every girl that her parents loved her" he said trying to scare her

"oh god…"Gabriella's face turned pale

Troy fell to the ground out of laughter he couldn't believe how gullible Gabriella was!

"you know Troy you haven't changed at all!"she said hitting him playfully

"neither---have—you" he said in between laughs. He calmed himself down "you're the same gullible Gabriella from 5 years ago!"

They finished they walk and went back to troy's house to watch a movie

"so what movie should we watch?"troy asked Gabriella

"how about DISTURBIA!"she said excited

"no way! You will be too scared! You were scared from the little mermaid."

"was not! And I wont be scared!" she said confidently

"ok! Lets watch the movie!" troy said while putting the movie in the D.V.D player.

They put in the movie and started to watch!

End of chapter

so what did you think?

Will gabriella be scared?

Watch out for chapter 3!


	4. Chapter 3

**(a/n****)hey**** guys if you are reading this… I need reviews I haven't got any… so please review!**

**Chapter 2**

While troy and Gabriella were watching the movie, Gabriella was scared, but tried her best not to show it. During the movie Troy looked at Gabriella and saw how scared she was, he put his arm around her to make her fell comfortable , and she did. When the movie was done…..

"see I told you I wasn't scared!" she said in an "in-your-face" tone

"no of course you weren't "he said sarcastically

"I wasn't!"she said defending herself

"ok ok you weren't" he said giving up

"thank you" she said happily

"you were just terrified " he said correcting himself

"I was not!"she said hitting him playfully with a pillow.

"oh so that's how were going to play? Huh?" he said getting off the couch and he started to tickle her

"troy---stop---ple---ase!"she said in between laughs

"apologize!"troy said while tickling her

"NEVER!" she said determined not to apologize

"ok…then ill just continue tickling you than…."he said knowing that Gabriella would give up soon.

"fine! I'm sorry! Are you happy?"she asked knowing the answer

"yes I am! Now let's go eat! I'm hungry!"he said grabbing his keys

"where are we going?"she asked while getting off the couch

"I know this great burger place! Best burgers in town!"he exclaimed

They drove to the burger place and began to eat

"wow you weren't kidding these burgers are awesome!"she said amazed

"I told you!..um Gabriella?"he said laughing a little bit

"yeah? What are you laughing at?"she said curiously while looking around for something funny

"you have a little ketchup on your check" he said

"what? where?"she said rubbing her check

"here let me get it" he grabbed a napkin and rubbed the ketchup off

They looked deeply into each others eyes they both had this feeling inside that no one could describe! Suddenly they kissed

"wow what just happened?" she said in shock

"I think I took your advice" he also said in shock

They were both in shock but were happy that it happened

"wh—" Gabriella was cut off by troy kissing her again

"Gabriella will you be my girlfriend?" troy asked hoping she would say yes

"yes I will!" she said than kissed him than she suddenly pulled back

"wait! What advice?" she asked confused

"the advice you gave me today!"he said

"oh that advice!"she said and kissed him again

When they pulled back Gabriella had this bug smile on her face and brown eyes were glowing under the moonlight, troy couldn't help but smile and thought to himself "man am I lucky or what?"

They finished eating and troy drove Gabriella to her house… they had everything moved in….even their clothes, Gabriella's mom was a quick un-packer

They went in and sat on the couch, troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella she hugged him tightly.

"so one more week until school…."troy said with a sad face.

"what's wrong?"she asked still hugging troy

"well you know how I asked for your advice today? Well…about the girlfriend part…"he said hesitant

"you didn't break up with her did you?" she said in a sad tone and pulling away from him a little

" no!no! I did break up with!"he said quickly

"than what's wrong?" she said hugging him again

"well she is kind of you know wacko!" he said

"uh…?"Gabriella said confused

"and well she didn't take the news very well, and she's upset and when she's upset she's upset! " he said disappointed

"so your scared of you ex?" she said teasing him

"not exactly…. I'm scared of her reaction…" he said

"wow! She is that crazy?"she asked

"yeah… just promise me something…. If she tries to come up to me and hug me or kiss me… which I won't let her do… don't get the wrong idea ok?"he said in a sad voice

"I promise" she said giving him a warm smile

"thanks for understanding Gabriella!"he said with a smile… "well I better go home…you look tiered!"

"I am…but wait… I'm having a little get together with Sharpay and Taylor… do you want to come?"she asked

"sure I would love to… can I invite a few friends?" he asked

"yeah!"she answered "do I know them?" she asked

"Ryan and Chad…" troy said

"ok than I need to get more food…."

"huh?"troy said confused

"well as I remember Chad he loved food! And well I don't think we have enough…" she said with a little giggle

"good thinking!" troy said with a little laugh! "well I really should go!"

Gabriella walked troy to the door and he gave her a kiss on the check before he left. Gabriella walked up to her room biting her bottom lip in happiness, she got into her bed and got under the covers and she got a text from Troy. And it read :

"good night…btw you look cute when you sleep"

She replied with a smile

"don't let the bed bugs bite… "

She put her cell phone down for a moment then thought : how did he know I was asleep?

She grabbed her phone and called troy

"hello?" answered Troy happily

"hey it's me… how did you know I was asleep?" she asked curiously

"look threw your balcony window" he told her

"she looked outside and saw troy on his balcony waving at her… she rolled her eyes , and said goodnight to Troy and went to bed


End file.
